Forum:Site Polls
Although I may be a new user to this wiki, I've been editing on various wikis for a long time now. I'm a admin on the KH Wiki and a huge contributor at the Naruto wiki. Plus, I edit other wikis from time and time. So please don't out me as someone who doesn't know what's she talking about just yet. But this have been on my mind lately and I'm not saying this is a bad thing or anything, but... Well, have you guys ever thought about getting rid of the Site Polls? Just hear me out for a moment, please. A wiki's main purpose is to provide information about said series or game or show and etc cetera. I understand polls may be for the fans that visit the wiki, but I don't really think it's necessary. I don't think the polls are a bad thing, but as a wiki, there isn't really any need to have them on the articles. That's my opinion, at least. What about everyone else, what do you think?--'NinjaSheik' 22:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) First of all welcome to One Piece wiki and please feel free to contact me or any admin if you have any Q or concern. Now greetings aside about the polls on articles .. well I am not much of editor but if I were to explain the purpose of those poll on those articles then it would be .. * Makes article look neat. * People who visit the article can vote their opinion on polls. * It gives a idea of what is the most favorite or least favorite choice of wiki members. * Entertainment and ect. ect. I don't have much of serious reason for it but if you ask a admin or serious editors such as Levi, Panda or DP then they will be more then happy to give you detailed explanation. Plus I see no harm in having them. Little extra info makes wiki looks better if I recall. -- 22:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You're the guy who called me a "edit whore", aren't you? I'm not happy about that comment, but since I'm a professional when editing wikis, I'll put that aside. I don't let my emotions rule out my decisions. Thanks for the greeting, and I see your point, but I can't say they're very good reasons for keeping the polls. What the people think of the series is their business. I have friends that either like or hate One Piece, but what they think about it does not affect what I think or the wiki. Wiki are based on factual information, like any other wiki. No speculations on the main articles, but on those pages that you created for those, like the Mythbusters and all that? Why do the wiki needs to know what fans think? Like I said before, the main function of a wiki is to provide information about said series. Sure, it's good to know that the fans like the series, but isn't that what's forums are for? To allow people to gather and let them express how much they love One Piece? In my opinion, I think the articles would look much better without. Plus,polls hog up space on the articles. Some are longer or shorter than most, but since the show is a very long series, more information will be added to the articles in due time. Luffy and the others pages, for example. I just think it'd be better for the polls to be out of the articles and in the forums. The poll vote on the front of the wiki can stay, I've been wikis do that before, but all opinions about the show should stay on forums and out of the main articles for the sake of order and consistency.--'NinjaSheik' 22:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Whoa Whoa Whoa when did I call you "Edit Whore" ?? : Are you talking about this ?? : http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nico_Robin&diff=613560&oldid=613536 : Woman, I don't know what kind of editing skill you possese and what your experience is but you fail at noticing that I called myself a "Edit Whore". If you failed to realize that then your experience does not impress me. And if you want a reason why I called myself a "edit whore" then its because I made a edit for " . " putting in a period at the end of sentence. I have been called that in past when I made edits for small changed like that so this time before anyone else calls me that, I decided to call mayself one. If that is crime then yes I am guilty as charged. If its not then Ihope you understand the misunderstanding and do not get the wrong impression of me. : I don't care if the poll stays or goes cause I never voted on anyone of them anyway but I can't stand when someone misunderstands something and gets the wrong image of me. I hope you got what I meant and if needed for more explanation then I will be happy to take it to your talk then spam this form. -- 00:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I personally agree with NinjaSheik about the polls. Oh! Thank you! :)--'NinjaSheik' 00:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind having them, we don't have to strictly follow wikipedia example by making our wiki, each wiki will have its policy. We are fulfill our role as encyclopedia, what we do as plus it's not necessary superfluous. That said of course we can consider removing the polls, but if the only reason is because "this is a wiki" I don't agree, if you say "they are not interesting" or "they don't add anything" or "they are overused" maybe I can think about it. As I said each wiki has its different style, some don't even allow blogs, some make a namespace just for fanon things, other make "user groups" and other are engaged in social networks and such. @Monkey.D.Me: Ah, I see. But you shouldn't use that word so casually. I don't like it seeing it or hearing, unless it's actual use properly (since I only believe in using words that are appropriated to right situations, but even then, I don't like that word). Sorry, then, for accusing you. @Leviathan: I see, but the majority of the reason why I'm bringing this up is because don't contribute to anything on the wiki, and frankly, I think they're kinda of a waste of space for the articles. Polls are just statistics, and I know that every wiki has its own policies and all, but seriously, I think the articles would look so much better if they were gone. After all, if they want to talk about their favorite weapons or arcs or characters, then people can go the forums. I mean, that's why every wiki as forum on the wiki where fans can go and talk about One Piece, right?--'NinjaSheik' 00:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't strongly defend them, but I think the main reason why they are there is because once they are removed from the main page it's kinda a waste to just delete them, so they are left in the relative article. I don't think they are so many though. In other wikis polls is a great way to engage the viewers and attract new editors, but that's not our case. Well, I've been on many wikis before, and I've learned sometimes taking out some of the old stuff and changing a few things around is how a wiki improves and grows. At the Narutopedia, we had to edit every article there because one of top users recommended that it'd be to write in UK English, not American, since the UK English is also the International way of writing. Like I said, I know every wiki has its own rules and polices, but I honestly do think that removing is a good thing.--'NinjaSheik' 00:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't care either way. On the plus side, polls are entertainment, and something that is aside from the standard word/pic article. It makes people feel like they are contributing to the wiki when they throw down a poll vote, and it is just something that adds a little fun. On the con side, they take up space (apparently) and aren't necessary. Well, for one thing, most of these are added to the trivia section, so they aren't distracting from the main content of the page, and the whole taking up space thing isn't really that big of a deal to me. They aren't hurting much, so I think we should just leave them. 04:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree with PX. Does it really matter? Its at the end of the page, and I dunno about you guys, but I rarely read a website top to bottom. If you want to skip that part, just skip it. As for space, I don't think it's a problem when your on a website... PS, how do you change your signature? PhoenixRising101 08:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC)